


Research Material

by Bearixt



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's like the "for science!" tag but make it "for scripts!", or at least tsuzuru does, writers do questionable things for writing sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: Tsuzuru wants to try his hand at writing something… spicy. Who else can help him but Mankai’s resident spice enthusiast?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Research Material

**Author's Note:**

> honestly originally not planning to join nsfw week this time because of my sched, but seeing how there is quite a number of tsuzuru in this seemingly bang-tsuzuru week, i finally wrote and finish this today so i can contribute something. also so i can finally get rid of this brainrot.
> 
> this doesn't really fit the prompts, so for free day, it is.
> 
> shoutout to hana who listened to me as i rambled when i [first](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_/status/1324531006624313344) lost my mind over this idea three months ago! (ʘᴗʘ✿)
> 
> reign supreme this valentine's edition, tsuzuru. reign supreme. you deserve it.

“Hmm?”

Tsuzuru squeaks and slams his laptop shut before whipping his head around, only to lean back when he realizes that his face is too close to Chikage’s. It doesn’t matter if his laptop is closed; the damage has been done. The amused expression on Chikage’s face says it all.

“W-What are you doing here, Chikage-san?”

Chikage stands up straight and crosses his arms, looking down at him with a raised brow. “It’s time for dinner. And before you ask, I did knock, but you weren’t answering.”

Tsuzuru looks at the other bed, not finding Masumi in the room. When did he leave? He’s too focused on the thing he’s writing… which Chikage saw, _oh god,_ that’s so embarrassing. He clears his throat. “Uh, okay. Thanks. I’ll be there.”

He stares at his laptop and waits for Chikage to leave. He can’t remember the last time he hit CTRL + S, and he’d rather not lose his work, no matter how minuscule his progress has been.

“So you want to try writing erotica. What you have been researching, I believe that is called… BL?”

Tsuzuru’s entire face burns and he looks behind, opening his mouth to deny it—

“But you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“It’s not like you need experience to write it!” Tsuzuru slaps a hand on his mouth, the action once again too late. Taking back what he already said will just make it worse. Tsuzuru braces himself for the reaction. Why does his mouth work faster than his brain sometimes? He wishes his fingers do that too when he’s writing.

“That’s true. You, especially, are great at creatively using your experiences in your stories. Truly skilled for someone so young.”

“Thank you…?” Tsuzuru is honored, very much, and he’s glad that Chikage isn’t teasing him, but _can they stop talking about it???_

“It will be better if you _do_ have the experience though, wouldn’t it?” Chikage raises a hand to cup his chin.

Tsuzuru scratches his cheek. “Yeah, I guess?” Change the topic. Fast. He’s hungry. Right. Dinner. They should eat dinner. 

He stands up and silently prays for the auto-save function to work. “Let’s go to the kitchen—”

“I can help you with that.”

“—since the others are waiting and sorry, excuse me, what?”

“Let’s talk in my room after dinner.”

Chikage turns around and exits the room, leaving Tsuzuru to pick up his jaw off the floor. That… did not just happen, right? Had he just been propositioned? This can’t be real. Okay, no, wait. Maybe _he_ is just the one thinking weirdly?

 _I’m a pervert, oh my god._ _I’m sure Chikage-san meant something else._

* * *

_Chikage-san did not mean something else._

Dinner passed by, and somehow, Tsuzuru is in Room 103. He’s not sure why he actually went in.

As Tsuzuru sat on the couch (its owner out for a business trip), listening to Chikage’s line of reasoning, he finds himself slowly starting to agree.

Having experience in something _does_ help a lot. Of course, there is always research, but it is easier to write if it is something that hits close to home. The events don’t have to be exact, but he can take what he felt during those moments and apply it to the different situations he’s writing.

Except for anything related to sex. He didn’t even have time to _think_ about it before, much less experience, since he has been too focused on providing for and taking care of his family. Now, he’s attempting to write erotic fiction to broaden his horizon, and while sex itself will definitely not be featured in any of their plays, Tsuzuru thinks that there are things that he can learn through writing it, like intimacy, the movements of the body.

With the freedom he has at present, he wants to go out of his comfort zone and try new things. Writing-wise, that is.

A least, that was his original plan.

So what exactly is he agreeing on?

To have sex with Chikage. For research. For the experience.

This doesn’t even feel like the most questionable thing Tsuzuru ever did. Probably.

* * *

Everything happened quickly, and somehow, Tsuzuru is lying on his back on Chikage’s bed, devoid of any clothing.

Chikage is kneeling by his feet, still fully clothed. Feeling conscious of himself, Tsuzuru raises his knees in a sad attempt to cover his body, but Chikage pins his legs down with a small smile.

Tsuzuru’s heart goes into overdrive. He opens his mouth because maybe this is really a bad idea—that smile is never good news—until fingers wrap around his cock. The cold lube makes him flinch at first, but with Chikage slowly moving his hand up and down, he feels his arousal getting stronger.

He bites his lower lip as Chikage rubs the tip with his thumb. Chikage continues to stroke him until he’s fully hard and says, “Are you taking notes?”

“Wha— Ah, uh, yeah,” Tsuzuru says. Because he totally remembers that he’s doing this because of research. Right.

“So? What do you think?” A hard tug. Another rub at the tip, spreading his pre-cum around the head that leaves Tsuzuru gasping for air. “I’m sure you have touched yourself before, but how does a different person’s hand feel?”

“I… Chikage-san’s hands are bigger, and it’s rougher, too, so when you—” Tsuzuru blushes. He’s actually verbalizing this out loud. What is he doing. He’s doing it. “Erm, when you stroke me, I think of how it’s very different from my own hand, and— _ah!_ ”

Chikage tuts. “Keep it down. We’re in the dorms. By the way, it’s also good to take notes of the sensitive areas, one of yours being this.” And he rubs the tip of his cock again, and again, and Tsuzuru brings his hands to his mouth to stop himself from releasing any more embarrassing noises.

He raises his knees, curls his toes, and there is fire pooling low in his abdomen and he’s gonna—

He’s not gonna cum.

Tsuzuru stares at Chikage. He doesn’t know what kind of face he is making, but it must be funny because Chikage only chuckles.

“Chikage-san!”

“If you came, then we would’ve already been finished,” he says. He grabs a bottle of lube (where did that come from?) and pours it over his fingers with traces of his pre-cum on them. Tsuzuru flushes. “That isn’t enough, is it? There’s still this.”

Tsuzuru furrows his brows. This? What is he— oh.

“Tsuzuru, relax.”

Tsuzuru shifts his hips, trying to move away from the cold finger circling his entrance. “That is kinda…”

“It might be uncomfortable at first, but believe me, it will feel good later.”

 _Believe me,_ he says. Believe Chikage.

Tsuzuru wants to bash his head against the wall.

Maybe it’s on purpose, maybe it’s not, but Chikage takes advantage of the distraction. He enters one finger inside him, then withdraws, then starts pushing it in and out and _it’s so weird!!!_

Chikage sighs and lightly shakes his head. “You’re clenching too much, my finger might get cut off.”

“Chikage-san, can you not speak dirty so casually!”

“Why not? It’s also good for research, no?”

Research. Tsuzuru’s doing this for research. “Well, yes, but aren’t you embarr— ngh!”

“Oh?” Chikage raises a brow. “There it is.” One finger becomes two, and Chikage fucks him with his fingers faster, rubbing and poking at that spot that Tsuzuru figures out is the prostate that he has been reading about earlier and _oh god_ he’s stroking his cock too.

The stimulation from both his front and back is too much. He jerks, feeling it building up again, tasting the copper in his mouth from biting his lip too hard, but he catches Chikage’s gaze and he knows that he won’t be given release again.

And he’s right.

The next second, the fingers around his cock and in him disappears. Tsuzuru barely resists the urge to whine and he glares at Chikage, who only replies with: “You might need to describe an orgasm denial someday.”

Okay, _true,_ but again— “Can you please stop speaking those out loud!”

“ _You_ should stop being embarrassed about them,” Chikage says as he undoes his pants, “since you will be using these same words when you write.”

He lowers his pants along with his boxers, revealing his half-hard cock. Chikage grabs the bottle of lube again and pours it on his hand before tossing the bottle on the bed. He wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes himself twice before pausing.

“Ah, sorry, did you want to take a better look at it?” Chikage tilts his head. “Or do you want to do it?”

“N-No!” Tsuzuru grabs the pillow behind his head and uses it to cover his face. “Do it yourself!”

His words are muffled, but Chikage must’ve understood him because the following sounds in the quiet room are just the wet squelch of fingers sliding up and down a cock. Chikage’s bigger than he is, and he doesn’t even want to think about how bigger it must be when he’s completely hard.

He feels his cock twitch, and _did that just turn him on? Seriously? Wait. Chikage-san saw that, didn’t he?????_

Tsuzuru lowers the pillow so that only his eyes are visible, and Chikage stares at him, hand on his— oh god, _it_ really is—

“What are you thinking of that is making your little member so eager?”

_Little member—_

Tsuzuru covers his face again and hopes that the pillow muffles his screams. He will die of embarrassment in the middle of sex. This is all because he wanted to try writing erotica.

He feels something poke at his asshole and he stills. That is way larger than a finger. Oh my god. Oh my loving mother of god. It’s gonna happen. It’s happening. 

The pillow is snatched from him and Tsuzuru looks down on instinct to avoid Chikage’s gaze. It backfires since he sees what’s going on down there instead, with Chikage lifting his hips up to place the pillow behind his back.

Chikage holds his cock (where did _that_ condom come from?) to line it against his entrance again, lightly pushing in to stretch the ring of muscle, but he doesn’t go any further.

“Can I continue?” he asks.

Tsuzuru covers his face with his hands. “I’m not sure if I can actually answer ‘no’ when I can feel your dick pressing against me.”

“Just say the word and we will stop. Consent might not always be featured in stories, but things that are okay in fiction might not be okay in real life. I’m sure you know that as a writer.”

“I mean, yeah, fiction lets you explore things and it’s important to know the difference between— wait, no, are we really gonna talk about that right now?!”

Tsuzuru bites his lips and sighs. He already reached this point. Why should he back down now? The promise of pleasure seems to be true anyway if the past few minutes were any indicator. He’s actually curious too. “It’s okay, Chikage-san. Go ahead and— ngh!”

Chikage enters him slowly and Tsuzuru brings his hands down, fisting the sheets. It’s too big, it’s so uncomfortable, it stings, and _oh god he feels so full._

“Tsuzuru, are you taking notes? Remember how this feels.”

When Chikage starts to move, Tsuzuru takes note. He really does. The uncomfortable yet strange feeling of being filled, the noises that come from their skins slapping, from his own mouth—Tsuzuru takes note of them diligently, until Chikage switches angles and makes him see stars.

He thinks he hears a chuckle, but Tsuzuru’s mind can’t process anything else, especially not when Chikage’s nailing him hard and grazing that spot over and over again. The initial pain completely fades, replaced by pleasure and the desire for _more, more, he needs more—_

The movements stop, and Tsuzuru opens his eyes—he doesn’t even remember closing them—to come face-to-face with Chikage. His face is too close for comfort and oh, Tsuzuru didn’t notice that his eyes almost look blue before. He must’ve removed his glasses sometime during their fucking.

Right. They’re fucking.

_They’re actually fucking._

“Having fun?” Chikage asks, his breath caressing Tsuzuru’s cheeks.

“I—” Tsuzuru chokes, and that’s when he realizes that his mouth has been open all this time, that he can feel the saliva still trickling down his chin.

“I know I told you to take notes, but it’s hard to think of anything else, isn’t it? You can just tell me if it feels good.”

“I—”

Chikage pulls out before slamming back in and Tsuzuru gasps. _Can tell him_ , he says, but how does he expect him to do that when he’s not even giving him room to breathe?

“Or perhaps I can describe for you,” Chikage says dangerously as he leans forward to bite his earlobe.

“No, no, that’s not nece— a-ah!”

Chikage moves his hips so sinfully, and it takes all of Tsuzuru’s willpower to stay in the world of living, to not just fully give in to the pleasure, to try to remember that he’s doing this for research—

“It’s very hot inside you, and you’re taking me in so eagerly that…”

—but the contrasting soft pants and filthy words whispered into his ear grab it and throw it out the window.

It continues like that: With Chikage fucking him hard and fast, saying all those lines that Tsuzuru would like to write down after if he can actually remember them on top of the overflowing pleasure. With Tsuzuru crossing his legs around Chikage’s body because _deeperdeeperhewantsitdeeper._ With Tsuzuru raising his hands and digging his nails into Chikage’s back, moaning and crying and losing his grip on his sanity.

“That’s good, Tsuzuru,” Chikage says in a low tone that sends a shiver down his spine. “You’ve always worked hard, always thought of others first. Now, _let go._ ”

There’s a sharp pain at the area where his neck and shoulder meet, followed by something wet, and it takes a nib at his collarbone for Tsuzuru to realize that it’s Chikage’s mouth leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. A particular deep thrust, a suck at his neck, a tug at his nipple, places that he didn’t even know are sensitive, and Tsuzuru mewls, blood roaring in his ears. It’s too much.

_“Submit to me.”_

Deadlines.

The papers that he has to submit the next day come rushing to Tsuzuru’s mind and he snaps back to reality.

Chikage stops moving again _(goddammit)_ and raises his head to take a look at him. Tsuzuru stares back.

“Hmm. I see. It’s a failure for now, but…”

What. See what. Failure what.

“Chikage-san, what are you talking about?” Tsuzuru asks. _Let’s please fucking finish first,_ he doesn’t say.

“Don’t mind it,” Chikage says. He leans back, kneeling and grabbing his hips. “Let’s focus here first.”

Tsuzuru nods. That’s exactly what he thinks. He’s gonna die from all the interruption at this rate. They’re already doing this, Tsuzuru has already accepted that, so they should go back to fucking and he can cum already, thank you very much.

For the first time, Tsuzuru is thankful for Chikage’s terrifying ability to read his mind, because he does exactly that without any more prompting. His hips will be bruised later, Tsuzuru knows, just like the dull pain on his neck will be. But he doesn’t care.

In fact, something about it makes him even more turned on.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Chikage is mercilessly pounding his hips and pumping his cock. He wants to cover his mouth, to stop all the embarrassing staccatos of _ahhs_ that escape it, but he can’t stop himself from fisting the sheets either.

“C-Chikage-san, I— _ahh!_ There, please—”

He knows he’s a mess. He’s crying, he’s drooling, unable to shut up, unable to stop himself from begging for release because—

“I’m gonna—”

Everything stops again and _god fucking dammit Chikage Utsuki._

Tsuzuru blinks, trying to clear his blurry eyesight to no avail. He can only figure out Chikage’s outline, but he doesn’t need to see him to know he’s smirking. It’s clear in the amusement in his voice when he says, “This is orgasm denial. I believe some are into this, so you can include this when you write if you want to lengthen your story.”

The grip on the base of his dick is painful, but Tsuzuru has enough. He rubs his eyes with his fist and glares at the—yep, he’s smirking—man. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

A raised eyebrow. “This is my first time hearing you swear.”

“And it won’t be the last time if you continue to be like this, _Chikage-san_.”

Chikage chuckles. “Yes, yes. Sorry about that. Let’s finish, shall we?”

When Tsuzuru finally climaxes, the next emotion he feels after pleasure, as he slowly brings his back down to the bed, is relief. He actually finished. He thought the time wouldn’t come.

And then, came the fear, because Chikage isn’t done. Because he’s still fucking him hard. No, it’s even harder.

Tsuzuru shuts his eyes. He’s still so sensitive. It’s painful, but also… it’s good. It’s so damn good.

“Overstimulation is quite popular as well,” he hears Chikage says, and _what the hell, seriously?_ “Some people like it when their partner cries…”

Tsuzuru opens his eyes and… finds Chikage staring at him?

Chikage’s fingers dig into his skin as he pulls him toward him, their bodies meeting halfway. Tsuzuru doesn’t have the strength to move so he lets Chikage manhandle him, biting his lip as the intense pleasure mixed with pain courses throughout his body. He wants to stop, but he also doesn’t want to. It’s that kind of moment, you know?

(And Chikage hasn’t cum yet, too. He feels like he owes him that much for— for the research material.)

“Anyway, there are those kinds of people,” Chikage continues. “Sorry, I’m not done yet, but you can take down notes so you’ll have something to do for the meantime.”

* * *

Tsuzuru breathes through his mouth, flinching when Chikage slowly pulls out. He observes as Chikage carefully removes the condom and disposes of it somewhere below, probably in the trash can he remembers seeing by the stairs. Sitting up, he accepts the box of tissue Chikage offers him (has it been on the bed since earlier?), grabbing a few to clean himself up. 

_Writing Note: Place trash cans and other necessities like lube and tissue in easy-to-reach, convenient places._

It’s embarrassing to clean the cum off his stomach with Chikage sitting in front of him. They literally just fucked, sure, but that doesn’t mean that he can bring his head up now that the adrenaline has worn off.

This is really, _really,_ up high in the list of the questionable things he has ever done, if not _the_ most questionable, but it will be a lie to say that he did not feel good. It’s valuable research material, too. Made him think of a lot of things. This entire experience is… confusing, to say the least, and while Tsuzuru has no regrets, he’s also glad that it’s over. 

“This should help you start writing, right?”

Tsuzuru nods, still looking down and awkwardly holding a bundle of tissues. Will it be too rude to get off the bed now?

“Though there are still some things missing. Neither of us did a blowjob, for example.”

_Can Chikage-san stop talking about these things out loud?!_

“You still get shy when I talk about these—”

Well, yeah, sorry that he is easily embarrassed by dirty words—

“—so you can start with getting accustomed to writing these ‘dirty’ words first.”

Did he just read his mind? Tsuzuru lifts his head and _eek!_ He’s too close again! Tsuzuru snaps his head to the side and clears his throat.

Should… he say thanks? Some of the PWP he read earlier didn’t include the aftermath so he’s not really sure what to do now. But he really wants to get rid of these tissues first.

“Excuse me, Chikage-san. I’ll go down first and—”

“We can do blowjobs and move on to the more kinky stuff next time.”

“—dispose of— wait, _what?!_ There’s _no_ next time!”

Chikage only hums with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea. i have no idea what i'm doing at all. tsuzuru doesn't either. *buries face in hands*
> 
> (chikage seems to know what he's doing though. good 4 him.)


End file.
